


together (though not quite)

by Whitefenix



Series: Natasha romanov & Company [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Infinity Stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:13:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitefenix/pseuds/Whitefenix
Summary: takes place around the time when the avengers reunite for the infinity war. since the movie hasn't been released yet, i took some liberties. its the night after a long day of meetings with the rest of the avengers. mostly fluff.  takes place at avengers HQ"I just want to lay here with you. and not think.”





	together (though not quite)

 

“I think Steve is onto us.” Bucky said

“and why do you think that?” Natasha asked, pulling the covers towards her. All the rooms in the avenger’s HQ were climatized, but the controls weren’t by the bed and neither of them were cold enough to go turn them on. They’d endured worse in the past with only a couple of sheets to cover themselves. He suggested that they spooned, and she agreed. So now they were just staring into infinity, lights off. Both their hairs tied up in buns and the sheets warm from contact.

“he’s asking questions.”

“I think you're just paranoid” she said,

“you were the one that didn’t want to tell them.” Bucky said,

“would you really try to explain us to everyone?  it’s so complicated. It’s a headache.”

“they’ll find out, sooner or later, plus you don’t have to tell them the whole truth. Isn’t it better selecting truths rather than lying?”

“maybe. Although, I like that were still… a secret. It reminds me of our first time together. Not that it was particularly happy in any other way. “she said.

 

Stroking her hair, he took the time to appreciate the peace and quietness of the moment. He was happy. James Barnes was happy. He could stay there, laying there, forever.

“so, you don’t want to tell them.” Bucky said,

“no, I don’t. I just want to lay here with you. and not think.”

“one more thing.” Bucky added,

“what?”

“would you please go back the red hair? Because honestly you make me think of Belova, and its kind of a turn off when we’re having sex.”

“James Barnes. If you want to have sex with me ever again, you’ll shut up and let me sleep. and yes, tomorrow morning. It’s true that I look like Yelena.”

“we should sleep. Walk of shame is in a couple of hours. I would like to point out that if others knew about us, there would be no walk of shame”

“you seriously want blue balls, don’t you?”


End file.
